LifeTime Sacrifices
by hell-raiser13
Summary: Hidan's point of view, starts out with a sacrifice. Check in to see how it turns out.


"Hey fucker!"

I turned around at the yell.

The man who had yelled had short spiked black hair, brown pants, blue long-sleeved shirt, khaki colored vest, shitty brown shoes, and a grass headband around his head.

"I'm talking to you fucker! You fucking bumped into me!"

"Yeah.So?" I smirked.

"I'm afraid I'm gonna have to kick your ass for that." The man frowned, damn he was aggravating.

I looked at Kakuzu, my partner in Akatsuki, who had stopped some feet ahead to look back.

"You know where we're going." Kakuzu said.

I nodded and turned back to the man as Kakuzu began to walk again.

"Name's Takahiro and you're gonna get the hurt of your life!" The man yelled.

"Takahiro eh? Not too good with phrases are you? I'm Hidan." I looked into his brown eyes, they were full of anger and perhaps just a hint of fear once I took my three-bladed scythe in hand. It glinted in the early-summer sun as I waited to see what he would do. The bastard charged yelling like a mother-fucking dumbass.

"Hyaa!!" He threw some kunai that bounced right off my scythe with barely any movement on my part.Damn he was dumb...

"So you suck at phrases AND you can't aim worth shit..."I looked at the fallen kunai.

"I was only warming up. You'll be begging for mercy in a couple moments." Takahiro smirked, and was that a hint of nervousness in his eyes?

"Mm-hm, yeah. Maybe once you bring some friends and some lunch. Then we'll talk."I deflected the three shuriken he threw. Then he threw some senbon but they flew off in odd directions...He really needed some practice...Fucking moron couldn't aim if his life depended on it...which it kinda did.

"I'll make you beg for death and once you can't take it anymore I'll give it to you." Takahiro glared but you could easily tell he was starting to get perhaps a little scared.

"I'd like to see you actually make a hit first..." I looked at all the weapons he'd thrown...wastes.

He charged forward with a kunai in hand and I noticed he had a katakana on his back. Could he even use it? Did he know how?

He jumped and slashed at me.I stepped back effortlessly and he missed by a mile. The fucker couldn't fight at all! And he thought he was going to beat me? Wonder what shit his mom fed him.

Then he came up from behind and I turned, leaving a scratch on his neck with my scythe. He jumped back and looked at the small amount of blood that he had.

"First to draw blood. Bet that makes you feel special huh?" He scowled.

"Sure." I wondered what the hell was up with this dumbass.

I set up quickly for the sacrifice and he had the nerve to point at Jashin-sama's symbol and say,

"What the hell is that?"

I arched an eyebrow and he smirked.

"Did your mom draw that?"

"What the hell...?" I was caught off guard by his stupidity. He REALLY did not have a brain cell to save his soul...

I sighed and looked behind me, Kakuzu was long gone. Too bad. He was going to miss all the fun.

Takahiro removed his katakana from it's sheath, too bad he probably wouldn't get the chance to use it. He'd be on the ground writhing in pain pretty soon.

"You heard me." He stepped forward with the katakana. It had a shitty brown and dull green handle...Typical. The guy must be obssessed with the color shit green...

He pointed the weapon and smirked, "Prepare to die."

I was unphased...he really wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed...

However it seemed he actually knew how to use this weapon. He came at me with expertise so I guess I have to give him credit for that...He still sucked though...

He was only five feet away when I took out my pike and stabbed my right thigh.He went down like someone had dropped a sack of potatoes from high up. I almost laughed because he looked so fucking stupid.

He slowly tried to stand and I let him. I was having fun with this, I wondered how long he'd keep talking...or was he going to shut up now?

"You...er...fucker..." He growled trying to get over the sudden pain, "What the...fuck...did you just do?Nevermind I probably just slipped and hit myself..."

...He really was stupid...

I took the pike and showed my left wrist, "If I hurt myself," I cut slowly, watching the blood seep out. He felt the prick and looked at his own wrist to see the blood also.

"It hurts you."

He looked up from his wrist with a look of fear.

"That simple enough for you?" I smiled.

He started to breath faster and took on a look of anger, but behind that you could see the pure fear, an entity of it's own.He wasn't fooling anybody with his big talk and futile attempts at looking tough.I let the pike sink deep into my wrist, puncturing soft flesh as the precious scarlet poured a little faster. It felt good and his cries of pain added to the joy.

I watched as he swung with the katakana, his aim on spot for my heart. But just as he was two feet away I let the pike puncture deep into my left shin. The pain was sooo good. But Takahiro didn't think so because he dropped and tripped to land at my feet. His dumbass face was covered in dirt and he looked so fearful. He grabbed his leg but he still had the katakana so he cut his own left leg!! I was trying to figure out whether to laugh at his stupidity or kill the bastard.

He tried to stand and run. That didn't do any good...I grabbed one of his kunai and stuck it under my right knee-cap before twisting. He screamed and fell to the ground writhing in pain. I knew he would be.Damn I love it when I'm right.

He screamed again as I smirked. Holy fuck he sounded like a girl...

I watched him attempt to stand again, he looked like a total moron...However he did finally manage to stand and he looked at me like I was something he'd never before seen in his life. It was slightly humorous to watch him try to walk. I sighed as he tried once again to attack me. He was starting to lag from exhaustion though...It was only slight right now but he'd lag more farther on. It's a pure known fact.

He stumbled away and tried to run but fell screaming in pain. Who labeled him as a ninja? He was the biggest fucking baby I'd ever seen...It was funny though, to see him trying to crawl now that he'd fallen. However, Mental Note: Kill whoever the fuck told him he was a shinobi...he can't fight worth shit.

He started to tremble and I sighed, he was beginning to get boring...he wasn't even trying anymore. I looked up at the sky and wondered how the hell he'd survived all these years without getting his ass kicked already.

A kunai whizzed by my head and I looked back. Seemed the fucker learned a little bit on how to aim. Maybe he'd learn more with a loss of blood?

I took the pike and let it sink deep into my chest, aimed straight for my heart.

But I stopped a mere centimeter away.

He looked up at me in pure agony, it was too much fun to let him die so soon when I could prolong his death to appease Jashin-sama.

I pulled the pike slowly out, before dragging it across my right shoulder over to my left. The stinging pain let droplets bead up where the pike had passed. The cut wasn't deep, of course this one wasn't meant to be.

Then, as I punctured deep into my left shoulder, he cried out in pain. A delightful sound to ring in my ears. Mouth curling into a smile, I watched him shudder and tremble every once in a while.

He began to scream for help, obviously he'd forgotten we were far from any villages. It'd take at least an hour or two to get to a village going either way. And that'd be running abnormally fast.

After a moment or two of listening to his screaming I was tired of listening to him. I took the pike and sunk it deeply into my heart, slowly puncturing the muscle like a trout on a grizzly's paw.

He gasped and I realized I'd also gotten the left lung.

"Oops, my fault." he grinned as he half glared and half tried not to scream in terror at how he was going to die.

I took out the pike and stabbed my heart once more for good measure before lating down and praying, the pike still protruding from my chest.

5 HOURS LATER...

I walked up to Kakuzu and he looked at my cloak.

"Do you know how aggravating it is when you keep ruining your cloaks...?You just got that this morning..." was the first thing he said to me.

I shot off a remark and he twitched angrily. I grinned in reply and we set off to finish the mission.


End file.
